Gone poems
by Toto The Truth Teller
Summary: I wrote some poems about gone, and its characters. Since i love gone :) (everyone should right ?) And leave some requests. Some of them rhyme :) xx (BAD at Summary's) Rated T just incase.
1. Drake and Gone

**Okey hi people I tried hard to put this online but i didn't had a computer in reach. Now i can finally post my poems.**  
**There a bit weird but that doesn't matter right ?**

* * *

The first one is about drake, since he is my favorite character. Its weird i know.

_The screams fade out as his laughter is been heard.  
What ever he would do it would probably hurt._  
_He gritted his teeth and sharpened his knife._  
_He took out my heart, i was still alive._  
_He takes my troth and suffocates my soul._  
_He is evil straight to the bone._  
_My visions blur as the pain fades away._  
_I can still hear him say: 'I hope you've enjoyed your last day'_

* * *

So the next one is about just gone, and again its weird. I think i'm just a little insecure about the poems. Since only speak dutch, and a bit English.

_It begins with a poof an their __**gone**__.Worse things still have to come._  
_Many will die some will survive._  
_But when__** hunger**__ comes and eats your live._  
_Then will come the __**lies**__, what is there left to believe._  
_He send us a__** plague**__ a horrible disease._  
_But if they've over come that will they over come their __**fear**__s._  
_When, when my dear ?_  
_When comes the__** light**__._  
_Our light._  
_Our savior._  
_Our last fight._

* * *

Okey, more chapters will come :) please review. You can also do a request for a poem. Like about your favorite character. I am going to say thanks for reading,  
Love Toto The Truth Teller x


	2. Brianna the Breeze and Orc

**Hey people I had a bad luck at wringing a poem about Orc but I did it, I also have one about Brianna.**

**They are a bit short... And the one about Orc I wrote as in like Howard would say it. But it turned out he's dead. LOL**

**So this is for my first request and i'm sorry if they are bad and i'm sorry that the second one doesnt rhyme. So the first request i had from Breeze xxx and hope i did a good job :) xx**

* * *

Brianna the Breeze.

She is unfeared, she is the Breeze.  
The one you cannot see.  
Cause she runs to fast for your eyes to catch.  
She's bullet prove to me.  
Cause she runs to fast for the bullet to catch.  
She is a hero, a loveable freak.  
She is strong and never weak.  
Because she is Brianna, Brianna the Breeze

* * *

Orc. I know Howard is dead but this is what Howard should say at Orc his funeral. I wrote this and then found out Howard was already dead. LOL it doesn't really rhyme so I'm sorry.

Orc.

Orc the drunk, the bully the baster.  
But he is no more. Orc the hero, The man of stone.  
But he is no more.  
But I promise I'll remember him.  
In his good deeds and his bad.  
The FAYZ has changed us all.  
Even Orc.  
From bully to hero.  
But he is no more.  
I will always stand by your side.  
No matter what side you're on.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :), And leave a request :) xxx Toto The Truth Teller.  
I LOVE BRIANNA THE BREEZE**


	3. Lane and Whiphand

So Hi there i was bussy with school and stuff and these poems are a bit short but what ever so i had a request abou Lana and it worked out pretty fine, i also did one about drakeyyyy :)

* * *

Lana,

Sometimes I am wondering who I am.  
World is going crazy and there are many things I don't understand,  
Cause I healed many kids and saved many lives,  
They were shot by a gun or maybe carved by knives.  
I am theyre savior there goddess,  
But I am the healer who's haunted by darkness.  
I healed so many kids saved so many lives,  
But a question is still lurking in my mind.  
I saved them from their death,  
But is that something good or bad.

* * *

`Soo the next one is about drakey and yall know him as Merwin, Drake and ofcourse Whiphand. Its slight weird and doesnt really fits any story line but whateffs

* * *

About whiphand,

It strikes down with speed and pain,  
No more listening to Caine.  
Darkness controls him now.  
But he doesn't care somehow.  
The whip cuts your arm and leg.  
Nothing to do but to beg.  
But whiphand doesn't listen, its pain he enjoys.  
Your screams are for him a wonderful noise.  
Whiphand don't hurt me please,  
I will beg you on my knees.  
But whiphand doesn't listen.  
Welcome to his world, your prison.

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it, please review.

Love Y'all xo Toto


End file.
